The Brotherhood of the Star
by Domon Kasshu
Summary: Thomas decides to hold the "Festival of the Crystal Rose", the Karayan version of Valentine's. What do the festival, Nadir's latest production and the arrival of a storyteller mean for Thomas and the rest?


**I. Festival of the Crystal Rose**

    The sounds of shouting from the foyer forced Thomas from a rare, restful sleep. He staggered down the steps, rubbing his eyes as the morning sun peeked through the old windows of the castle, and was immediately greeted by the sight of Martha and Sebastian, face to face. Both of the butler's hands wove in the air in his typical apologist posture. The young master of Budehuc walked down the steps and heard the six words he dreaded almost every day.     "Why don't we ask Master Thomas?" Martha said.     "Quite," Sebastian added.     Thomas fought the urge to run back upstairs. "What seems to be the matter?"     "Miss Martha seems to think that, in spite of our current tenuous situation, we have time to hold a festival."     "Are we supposed to just cower in fear because something bad's happening? Master Thomas, listen. The citizens of the Castle are tense... which, of course, is bad for business."     "Of course."     "Master Thomas, with all due respect, we have no time for this kind of foolishness..."     "The Festival of the Crystal Rose isn't foolishness!" Martha growled, and took a step forward. Sebastian almost tumbled to the ground as a result. "You're just upset because no one would ever pick you!"     "Please, please," Thomas said, rubbing his temples. "We can't fight among ourselves. Martha, what is this Festival you're talking about?"     A smile crossed the old woman's face, which Thomas almost found scarier than her other expressions. "It's a Grasslands festival, based on an old Karayan story. Once, long before the Six Tribes of Grassland formed, two different tribes warred over territory in the eastern Grasslands, the Karatians and the Cyantos. The two tribes engaged in bloody warfare, until the Cyantos chief tried to negotiate. His son, Aramond, accompanied him. While the two chiefs spoke, Aramond met the daughter of the Karatian clan, Lysette. Love at first sight, or so the story goes.     "When the two chiefs tried to find something to unify their people, they failed at almost every turn. Three days into the negotiations, Aramond suggested that he take a task from the chief of the Karatian clan, to prove their sincerity. So Aramond was charged with a task... one so difficult, the Karatian chief suspected he would never return. . He would have to scale Mount Senai and bring back proof of his journey. I won't bore you with the full details of the legend, but with the help of the Earth Spirits, Aramond reached the top of the mountain and returned with a crystal rose, which he presented to the chief. So impressed with his valor and skills, he offered the boy anything he wanted... riches, leadership of the clan, even his True Rune. But Aramond asked only for Lysette's hand in marriage. Their love united the two clans, which became the Karayan clan we know today."     "A very intriguing story," Thomas said, unable to hide the smile on his face. "So, what does the festival entail?"     Martha shrugged. "Games, gatherings, banquets, all that sort of thing. The interesting part, Lord Thomas, is that people in the Castle would be able to pick their own Crystal Rose. I don't mind telling you, I've received quite a few in my day. I think it might be fun, and it might not hurt to have the Zexens learn about a Grassland festival, if we're to work together."     "I think it sounds wonderful!"     "Master Thomas," Sebastian said, shaking his head as he walked to his side. "Please, think of the expenses involved."     "Our castle is growing larger, Sebastian, and our income is getting larger. Perhaps the local businesses will even help us?"     "Perhaps," the butler said, then shook his head. "And then there's the question of crystal roses. Where in the world might we find someone who would offer them? They are quite rare."     Before Thomas could answer, the front doors of the castle flew open, and Cecile darted inside. "Master Thomas, come quick! We have visitors!" 

    Thomas approached the gate and stared at the strangers that waited for him. Two stood at the entrance to the castle, while a third stood by a colorful cart led by a pair of Grassland horses. Long hair fell around the shoulders of the man at the front of the party, spilling around his shoulders, a blue headband peeking out from under the dark strands. He appeared young, only a few years Thomas's senior, but as he walked forward to meet the castle master, he walked with a pronounced limp. A gnarled old cane aided him in walking, gripped tightly by a misshapen right hand covered in a glove. A blue cloak surrounded his body as he limped forward.     "Good day, young master. You must be Thomas?"     "How did you know?"     The man smiled. "The fame of Budehuc Castle extends far. That is why we have come."     "Do you wish to open a shop here?"     The young woman walked to the man's side. Her brown cloak seemed very plain, but as she strode forward, Thomas caught a glimpse of an elaborate green dancer's costume underneath. She captured her dark hair in a long ponytail, though a few blonde strands fell across her face. "We are travelling storytellers. We wish to entertain here for a time, until the road calls for us once more."     The young man dropped to one knee in front of the master of Budehuc. "My name is Nigel Carcer, and this is Lady Lacinia. We have travelled far, and hope that you might allow us to stay."     "Of course. Budehuc is open to all."     "Excellent. We are in your debt, Master Thomas." He gestured to the man by the cart, who guided the horses forward. "This is Damon, our bodyguard. May we find a place to rest our horses, then set up our cart?"     Sebastian darted forward. "There is, of course, the matter of rental fees."     "Of course. Damon?"     The third stranger stepped forward, and stared at the butler a moment, a pair of piercing blue eyes peeking out from behind the dark mask he wore. After a moment, he pulled several gold coins out of a bag at his side.     "Sufficient?"     "Y-Yes, I believe this will do for one night."     Nigel smiled, and clasped Damon on the shoulder. "Forgive my guard's rudeness. He is not well versed in matters of tact or eloquence."     The ninja stared back at his companion a moment, his expression impossible to read. After a moment, a hint of a smile appeared under the mask.     "Your timing is good, Master Carcer. We are about to hold a festival, and you are most welcome to entertain there." Thomas offered.     "The stars smile upon us, Lacinia." The man limped forward. "Now then, if you would be so kind to show us to our rooms. The journey makes me weary, as my body feels far older than it should."     "Of course, right away." 

    "So, Master Thomas, what is this festival I heard about?" Cecile asked as the two walked back toward the castle.     "A Karayan festival, suggested by Martha."     Cecile frowned. "That doesn't sound like a good idea. Does it involve buying lots of lottery tickets?"     Thomas paused and stared at the young captain of the guard."What makes you say that?"     "I've heard a lot of complaints about the way she handles her ticket sales." She glanced behind her, to the lottery stand. "Some people are even saying she's a... a..." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Con woman."     Thomas chuckled. "Well, there's nothing to worry about, Cecile. This has nothing to do with lottery tickets, though I'm sure our Martha will try and make a profit. It's a sort of... love festival, I guess."     She blinked. "Love festival?"     "People give crystal roses to one another, to prove their dedication to one another. It sounds like it might help ease people's minds, what with everything that's been going on."     "We don't... have to give our roses, do we?"     "Of course not, I wouldn't make that sort of thing mandatory. Why do you ask?"     Cecile turned away before the young castle master saw her blush. "N-no reason."     Before the conversation could continue, Thomas saw Nadir, the playmaster who recently arrived at Budehuc, dash over to them. "Master Thomas, a word, if you please."     "Of course. What is wrong, Nadir?"     The director chuckled. "No, nothing is wrong. Everything is right! I heard that we might be hosting a Festival of the Crystal Rose in this very castle. I suspect you require different forms of entertainment. Might I suggest an outdoor play? Imagine the spectacle, the grandeur! We must put on a performance for the people of Budehuc."     "That would be fine," Thomas replied. "A play in addition to the storytelling, that would be most entertaining."     Nadir rubbed his chin. "A storyteller has arrived?"     "Indeed, just now."     "Most interesting. I shall speak with him at once, and see if he wishes to participate in an old tradition between tellers of tales. If he accepts, Master Thomas, you shall see a spectacle unlike any this castle has ever seen!" He walked away, then stopped and spun back toward the pair. "I suspect I shall be speaking to both of you again very soon. Take care not to book yourselves too heavily on the night of the festival!" Without waiting for an answer, he walked away.     Thomas looked at Cecile, a puzzled look crossing his face. "What do you suppose that was all about?"     "I'm... not sure I want to know." 


End file.
